ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Xuanyin/Fights
Mu Xuanyin Vs Three Flame God Realm Sect Masters Mu Xuanyin was holding a disciple ceremony for her new direct disciple Yun Che when the Three Sect Masters of the Flame God Realm barged in with the purpose of requesting her help to kill the Ancient Horned Dragon. Mu Xuanyin was extremely angry at their arrogance and taught the three a lesson. They fought a short battle where the Three Sect Masters joined to face her, but without success because of the disparity in power. Winner: Mu Xuanyin Mu Xuanyin & Yun Che Vs Two Ancient Horned Dragons After thousand years, Mu Xuanyin accepted a rematch against the Ancient Horned Dragon inside the God Burying Inferno Prison in order to kill it for cultivation resources. She was not too worried as she did not have trouble against the dragon the last time. However, what she did not know was that there were actually two Ancient Horned Dragons residing in the God Burying Inferno Prison. Mu Xuanyin started the fight against one dragon but when she was not defending her back, the second dragon appeared and landed a serious wound. Her strength could not stand up against two dragons in the first place and being heavily wounded, she was incapable of escaping from the two dragons. Driven to a desperate situation, she sacrificed her blood essence to use the forbidden Ice Phoenix Formation Broken Moon Oblivion to instantly kill one of the dragons. Seeing that Mu Xuanyin still did not give up the fight, Yun Che thought of a gambit to save her life. He forced Huo Rulie to escort him close enough to use the Primordial Profound Ark to teleport to Mu Xuanyin's side. He then used Moon Star Restoration to instantly counter the horned dragon's powerful flame slash which rebounded to seriously wound the dragon instead. Mu Xuanyin was able to take advantage and kill the second dragon. Winner: Mu Xuanyin and Yun Che Mu Xuanyin Vs Cai Zhi Mu Xuanyin went to the Illusory Sea Ancient Realm to look for the Immortal Emperor Grass. She found Yun Che there and forced him to return to the Snow Song Realm. She also found that Cai Zhi was hiding in the background and she fought with Princess Cai Zhi in order to figure out why she was hiding. Mu Xuanyin was way stronger than Cai Zhi and was able to suppress her even after she used the Heavenly Wolf Sacred Sword. Mu Xuanyin let her go after they talked and Cai Zhi revealed she had been secretly helping Yun Che. Winner: Mu Xuanyin Mu Xuanyin Vs Jun Wuming Jun Wuming came to the Snow Song Realm with his disciple Jun Xilei to use the portal to the Eternal Heaven God Realm. Jun Xilei was extremely arrogant and attacked Yun Che for a stupid reason and wounded him. This enraged Mu Xuanyin who sought a fight to punish Jun Xilei. Jun Wuming thought he was stronger than Mu Xuanyin and did not back down. However, his sword energy was completely suppressed by the ice power of Mu Xuanyin and he was even seriously wounded. In the end Jun Xilei was forced to humiliatingly apologize on her knees to Yun Che. Winner: Mu Xuanyin Mu Xuanyin Vs Gu Zhu Mu Xuanyin was chasing after Qianye Ying'er and Gu Zhu who were pursuing Yun Che and Xia Qingyue. She fought with Gu Zhu in order to let Jasmine and Cai Zhi chase after Qianye Ying'er. Mu Xuanyin did not want to reveal her identify so she sealed away her features and her aura and only fought against Gu Zhu using pure ice profound energy and did not use a single profound art. She sustained some internal injuries during the fight but was able to successfully block Gu Zhu from assisting Qianye Ying'er. Winner: Draw Mu Xuanyin vs Xing Juekong After Xing Juekong was severely injured by the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations, Mu Xuanyin found an opportunity when he was lone to kidnap him to seek revenge for Yun Che's death. Although weakened, Xing Juekong was still around a mid-level Divine Master in terms of strength but Mu Xuanyin overpowered him and crippled his profound veins. She froze him alive and left him besides the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake to punish him for his sins. Winner: Mu Xuanyin Mu Xuanyin vs luo Guxie After Huo Poyun revealed the news of Yun Che being alive to Holy Eaves Realm, Luo Guxie came to Snow Song Realm to kill Yun Che. She was confronted by Mu Xuanyin and later by Xia Qingyue, Zhou Xuzi and Shui Meiyin and her father. Thus Luo Guxie was forced to retreat, but Mu Xuanyin didn't allow it. She faced Luo Guxie and wanted Guxie to leave behind 3 of her fingers. Angered by the actions of Mu Xuanyin, Guxie fought her inside a barrier created by Xia Qingyue and Zhou Xuzi. Even though Guxie was 9th Level Divine Master and recognized as the strongest under King Realms she still couldn't fight against Mu Xuanyin who was 10th Level Divine Master. Mu Xuanyin decided to take one of Guxie's arms instead of her fingers, but before she could Zhou Xuzi asked her to forgive Guxie and Xuanyin decided to complie with his request. But Guxie decided to attack Yun Che when everyone had their guard down. That angered Xuanyin to the point where she wanted to kill Guxie and ripped off her right arm but was stopped by Qingyue from killing Guxie. Winner: Mu Xuanyin Category:Fights